Still Waiting
by Asatsuyu
Summary: Songfic featuring Sum41. Sakura and Syaoran are fighting a magical beast. Sakura is detearmind not to let what she saw in her dream come true. S+S


**Still Waiting**

**By: Asatsuyu**

Author's Notes: Not much to say except well, please review. And thank you to Renko-chan, my editor. The formatting is screwed on ff.net, but I'm too lazy to fix it, c'mon people I have a friggin' broken arm.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha and a lot of other lucky people. "Still Waiting" Belongs to those weird Canadians… Sum41. 

On with the show!

**

Li Syaoran ran around in a wide circle eyeing the demon that he and the other warriors were fighting. Six years, six, long, painful years had passed since he had helped Sakura catch the Clow Cards. Six years had passed since he had seen the emerald eyed Card Mistress. Within those years, something had happened; in Clow's time demons and other magical happenings were not to even bat an eyelash at. But there hadn't been a large amount of magic to attract anything. Then Sakura set the Clow Cards free.

**So am I still waiting**
    
    **For this world to stop hating**
    
    **Can't find a good reason**
    
    **Can't find hope to believe in**

Here he was fighting with her again, side by side. But this battle didn't look particularly good, for them.

"Here it comes." Yue said as he landed next to Sakura. Syaoran saw her give a small nod, out of the corner of his eyes. The demon rushed forward. It was much liken how Greek Mythology had described the guardian of Hades…Cerberus. It towered above them, a good twenty feet and with three heads, one of which could spit fire, it wasn't going to be easy.  Sakura called on the Jump card and managed to easily avoid the monster and Syaoran looked around and noticed that at least half of their men were down.

**Drop dead a bullet to my head**
    
    **Your words are like a gun in hand**
    
    **You can't change the state of the nation**
    
    **We just need some motivation**
    
    **Three times casino conviction**
    
    **Just lies and more contradiction**

Syaoran wiped the sweat off his brow and he noticed a bright red glow begin to form within the creature's stomach.

"Watch out!" He shouted as he ducked, hands over his head, and a bright red glow above him and the heat, proved that his suspicion was right. Syaoran stood and looked around him.  The sight that greeted him surprised even the once stoic warrior. Everyone was gone. No, everything was gone. There was no grass on the ground, no trees, for at least a mile around him, and it started only three feet away from where he stood. All of the mages, gone, all of the lives were lost. _Sakura! _ He thought and he looked up in the sky to see the Card Mistress safely on Keroberous's back. Yue was hovering near them. Sakura noticed his stare and flew down and landed next to him as he felt a drop of something wet on his face.

**So tell me what would you say**
    
    **I'd say it's up to me**

"You alright?" She asked and he nodded as he cast a sideways glance at the beast that looked like it was currently recovering. He then looked up at the sky. Black thunderclouds greeted his amber eyes, as he felt another droplet on his face.

"Great, just great…" He muttered and Sakura watched him her spring green eyes solemn, her brows creased in worry.

"Syaoran-kun…?" She asked tentatively and he looked at her curious and she swallowed, nervous.

"Do you think we can do it?" She asked and he sighed as he turned at looked at Ceberus then looked at Sakura and sighed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He asked his eyes worried as they studied her. She bit her lip, as thunder crashed above her.

"Hoe!" She shouted surprised and Syaoran smiled slightly, glad, that she hadn't changed that much. Ceberus roared and both Sakura and Syaoran looked over at the giant dog.

"Do you think…" She started and Syaoran blinked a few times and she nodded to him. "Syaoran-kun, stay here. I'll be back in a bit…I hope." She added quietly and Syaoran's head shot up at the last comment as she climbed onto Keroberous's back.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as Kero kicked off the ground and she looked down at him. "What are you doing?!" He shouted and she smiled sadly at him.  
"You'll see. Kero-chan I need to get close." She said and Syaoran stared at Sakura amazed. _What is she going to do? I hope it's not something too dangerous…_

**So am I still waiting**
    
    **For this world to stop hating**
    
    **Can't find a good reason**
    
    **Can't find hope to believe in**

Sakura gripped her staff firmly and swallowed nervously.

"Kero-chan…" She said and he paused in mid air and looked over his shoulder at her, as best he could.

"Hm?"

"If I don-don't make it-" She stared her green eyes downcast. Kero looked up at her alarmed.  
"Sakura…how can you say that?!" He demanded and she looked down at Syaoran then back at Ceberus.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this, but it's the only way." She said as she forced her face to remain emotionless and Kero studied her carefully.

"There has to be-"

"Kero-chan, go closer." She commanded and Kero looked down at the ground stubbornly.

"No. Sakura, I won't let you do this." He said firmly. Sakura's expression turned dark as she noticed Cerberus start to recover.

"Keroberous. As you Mistress, I command you, go closer." Sakura said and Kero looked at Sakura's determined face and nodded as he flew closer and Yue flew next to her and watched her, a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Be careful." He said and Sakura nodded curtly and pulled out a single card from her pocket.

**Ignorance and understanding**
    
    **We're the first ones to jump in line**
    
    **Out of step for what we believe in**
    
    **But who's left? To start the pleading**
    
    **How far will we take this**

**It's not hard to see through the sickness**

Sakura swallowed as she threw the card in the air and raised her staff to meet it.

"Raiju come forth!" She shouted as the Thunder card glowed as she flew closer and the giant dog spirit leapt from the card and bound itself around Ceberus. Sakura winced as the card drained her energy, her eyelids drooped, but she straitened.

"Sakura, we should back off." Kero said and Sakura shook her head as she kept her staff raised.

"No. Closer, Kero-chan." She ordered and Kero nodded as he hesitantly flew foreword. Sakura stood and balanced herself on Kero's back. Raiju bit Ceberus in the neck, before he crackled out.

Syaoran's eyebrows were furrowed in worry as he watched Sakura nervously, his knuckles were turning white because of the grip he had on his sword.

Sakura gasped as she watched Ceberus thrash wildly in pain and slowly as if in slow motion one of his paws swum madly at her and Kero and he was forced to swerve out of the way. There's one thing, to keep in mind when fighting Ceberus, well really three, its heads.

**So tell me what would you say**
    
    **I'd say it's up to me**

Syaoran watched nervously as Kero swerved then he watched in horror as Sakura's slid off and Cerberus caught her in mid-air, with its mouth. Syaoran froze as all-conscious thought left his mind. He stared as a small form decked in pink fall from Cerberus, a small trail of red following her to the ground.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted, and with her name as a battle cry he raised he sword into the air and shouted the all to familiar spell. "RAITEI SHOURAI!!"  The air was practically electricity when Syaoran finished his incantation. The spell struck around them with Cerberus as ground zero. Ceberus growled before he disappeared into a pile of ash. Syaoran dropped his sword and used what remaining energy he had to reach Sakura in a matter of seconds.

**So am I still waiting**
    
    **For this world to stop hating**
    
    **Can't find a good reason**

**Can't find hope to believe in**

"Sakura…" Syaoran said as he paused a step away from her, when he spotted her all bloodied. Syaoran shook his head as he ran forward and turned Sakura over onto her back, her head in his chest. Her emerald green eyes opened slightly and when they spotted Syaoran her eyes widened.

"Syaora-" She started, but Syaoran but his fingers over her pale and cool lips and his hand pulled away. _She's so cold.._

"Shhh don't speak, come on we have to get you-" He started his voice strained as he watched her and shook her head softly.

"It's too late for that." She told him and he froze as he stared at her and he felt his eyes water. She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and sighed softly.

**This can't last forever**
    
    **Time won't make things better**
    
    **I feel so alone**
    
    **Can't help myself**
    
    **And no one knows**
    
    **If this is worthless**
    
    **Tell me**
    
    **Tell me**
    
    **Tell me so**

Sakura concentrated on the feeling of Syaoran holding her and she smiled. Sakura closed her eyes, as she lay calm, she had known she would die, and that Syaoran would be able to beat Ceberus after she had weakened it. Sakura felt something wet land on her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. Hadn't it stopped raining? She stared up at Syaoran who sat his eyes closed as two lone tears slid down his face.

"Syaoran-kun…" She said and his auburn eyes met hers as she smiled in pain at him, as she felt her wounds sting.

"…"  
"I-" She started but suddenly she felt a wave of light-headedness pass over her. "I'm glad I got to see you…" She whispered as she reached up to touch his face. Only centimeters away her hand fell limp along with the rest of her now still form.

**What have we done**
    
    **We're in a war that can't be won**
    
    **This can't be real**

**I don't know what to feel**

And Kinomoto Sakura died that day in Li Syaoran's lap. She was never to know that, that had indeed been the first time Li Syaoran had shed a tear in his life. She knew that he loved her…but she didn't know her death would tear him apart…

**So am I still waiting**
    
    **For this world to stop hating**
    
    **Can't find a good reason**
    
    **Can't find hope to believe in**

Li Syaoran sat in awe, he couldn't believe it, he just couldn't.

_How…how did it turn out like this?!_ Syaoran thought.  Kero walked up to him, as sad as Syaoran had ever seen him.

"She knew this would happen." Kero said and Syaoran nodded as he stared at her in his lap his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"She didn't have to die." Yue said and Kero and Syaoran looked up at him and he looked at Sakura he looked like he would cry any second.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. Yue sighed.

"She had a dream…" Yue said and Syaoran and Kero looked at him alarmed.

"She knew this would happen?!" Both near shouted and Yue shook his head and both looked at him confused.

"No…she changed what she saw. You, Clow's descendant, died in her dream." Yue said. Syaoran froze as he stared at Sakura's lifeless form.

"She…did…this… for…me…" He mumbled and he stiffened, as he sad as silent sobs shook his body. All Yue and Kero could do was watch.

**So am I still waiting**
    
    **For this world to stop hating**
    
    **Can't find a good reason**
    
    **Can't find hope to believe in**

**

AN Okay wow…that was sad…originally I hadn't planned on this, but… Anyway um I can do a sequel and I think I'd make it happy, but you have to ask.

Well then, that's all for now, I had this lying around gathering dust, in my "My Documents" folder, so I decided to post it.

And as always REVIEW PLEASE!!!! And yes, you flame me, I flame back. But C&C is always welcome!

~Asatsuyu


End file.
